


A Pause on the Road

by MACRA



Series: Points on the Journey [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MACRA/pseuds/MACRA
Summary: During a moment of quiet in their trip to the Spirit World, Asami remembers.





	A Pause on the Road

Exploration was going to be the order of the day, but this little glen is so peaceful. Our breather turned into a break and then turned into… an interlude I guess you could call it. Just a chance to sit and relax, sometimes talking, sometimes just being together in this place. That's good. What's the point of exploring if you don't appreciate what you find?

We've been in the Spirit World for less than a day, and already this vacation has done me more good than all the previous ones in my life put together. I don't think I'm the only one. Korra is sleeping with her head in my lap. We've been this way for a while. At some point I'm going to have to shift her or rouse her for the sake of my circulation. But not just yet. Not one moment before I have to.

You know, all things considered, not least the fact that us being an Us is a brand new thing, I've had a surprising number of opportunities to see Korra sleep since I've known her. Field trips as Team Avatar. Staying on Air Temple Island. Here and there, now and then.

I've seen her just asleep. You know, when the person's so deep under that they're not really at home in their head at the moment. In her case, with her mouth wide open for some most unladylike snores. I hope I see her like that again some time when I have a camera handy.

I've seen her with her brow furrowed in determination, still caught up in whatever crisis we were facing at the moment. Probably not relaxing properly, but still strong and in control.

Those were the good times, or at least the not so bad times.

Other times, there's been anger, when the crisis gets personal. One time, just after what I now know was her final break up with Mako, I saw the sadness that she worked so hard to pretend wasn't there when she was awake.

During that horrible time after Zaheer, it seemed the only thing I saw was the same defeat and despair that I saw during her waking hours. Seeing her face so empty of … life, it was like a knife in my heart. Part of me was relieved when she left me behind to return to the South Pole. That I would be spared of seeing her like that. I didn't really stop hating myself for feeling that way until I got her first letter.

Even after she came back, mostly healed, mostly whole, what I mostly saw were the nightmares. Or the lingering doubt.

Now she's smiling, and her brow is clear. I stroke her hair a little, gently. Her smile widens a little, and she sighs in her sleep and snuggles a little closer. That's good. There's no rush.


End file.
